


Summer Festival Pt. 1 Lewyn/Arvis' Dance

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Arvis is very happy, Bard Lewyn, Ethlyn roots for her friends romance, F/M, Fluff, Lewyn dancing with Arvis, Lewyn plays music, Lewyn singing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Side Ethlyn/Quan, romantic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: The summer festival has come around at Belhalla Academy and Lewyn does what he loves and enjoys best, plays music, sings, and dances. He makes sure to spend that time with Arvis, enjoying his time with him, dancing. They have a fun, and happy time together at the festival dancing to music.





	Summer Festival Pt. 1 Lewyn/Arvis' Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this idea just tonight while I was having a conversation on twitter. I have always imagined Lewyn being a very good dancer, singer as well as playing music like we all already know. But it was brought up in a conversation and I just HAD to write about it!! So here it is!! I will probably write a lot more about his barding...tavern next!!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Summer was well into season, the fireflies out at dusk, hot and sticky nights sleeping with the windows open, shirtless knights running into cool lakes, but also most importantly it was the time that more festivals were held. The summer festival was held in the middle of summer and was set up with bright colors, arrays of tasty foods, and what caught Lewyn’s fancy, dancing, singing and music.

People all had their group they stood with, spent time with, sitting at small tables or benches, eating their food, or standing near the fountain chatting away. Lewyn sat on the fountain with his sitar in hand, playing a common Silessian tune that could be heard at festivals. Playing from memory was easy, having heard it thousands of times. His friends stood nearby, listening with content to the beautiful tune he strummed. He had his eyes closed, deep in thought and lost in the music. Arvis was always in awe, listening to the beautiful delightful music that he produced, gracing their ears with it. He was as lost in it as Lewyn was, leaning in involuntarily. Lewyn leaned back as he got into a particularly passionate part, standing up onto the fountain’s edge, dancing in place, gracefully along the edge.

“The ground is the stage, a fiery storm all around;

     The onlookers helplessly wait on the ground.

 The dragon above, roaring, claim the world as his own,

     And flame marks the path over which he has flown.

  Then up emerging sent by gods came a cry;

     They have come! No more to die!

  Each crusader armed with weapons crafted from the gods at hand;

     To battle they ride, in the last glorious stand.

  Mere words can't describe the glorious fight,

     As dark dragon and holy crusader battle in through night.

 Fierce courage and steel facing talon and fang,

     As more than one hero’s attacks rang.

 The blood of both evil and good falls like rain,

     But once it was over, no dragon was to remain.

  Perhaps remembered as dream, or a memory, and yet,

   Those sharing this memory shall never forget.

Passed on through the blood granted by gods

Never to remain in mere mortal bods,” Lewyn sang, finishing the song he switched out his sitar for his fife instead, finishing the song with only a tune instead. He pocketed his fife to hop down, grabbing Arvis’ hands while he was caught off guard, being snapped out of the trance he was put in by Lewyn’s melodic voice paired with the stunningly beautiful music.

Lewyn smiled brilliantly at him, his smile brightening the world around, making Arvis blush and heart skip several beats. Lewyn was just a bundle of energy and a literal ray of sunshine and happiness, making Arvis’ life feel all the more worth living, all the more enjoyable. He truly loved Lewyn with all of his heart, he had never felt such happiness in all of his life ever since he had lost his dearly beloved mother. He cherished each and every moment he had with Lewyn, that he spent with Lewyn. He was the most important person to him, and he swore to protect him and keep him safe, happy, and feeling loved.

Lewyn still holding Arvis’ hands danced in circles with him, pulling him close then pushing him back, then linked their arms together at the elbow, skipping around. Arvis had _no_ idea what he was doing, only ever knowing ballroom dancing, but was laughing, having a great enjoyable time with Lewyn. His boyfriend too, laughed and smiled at him, making Arvis’ heart swell.

Ethlyn clapped, throwing red and pink flower petals at them. Colorful petals rained down over them, falling into their hair and clinging to their clothes. Quan grabbed Ethlyn and dragged her back to give the two privacy, to which she pouted. He respected his friends were having a romantic time and had similar ideas for Ethlyn. Once they were far enough away, he gave her a dance too.

Another bard had started up another song, not as fantastic as Lewyn’s own music, but still a song they were able to dance too. Lewyn knew the song, singing it too as he danced with Arvis. He could listen to Lewyn’s voice all day and never grow tired or weary of it. It was the voice of an angel, Lewyn himself, like a literal angel. His beautiful green hair bouncing as he skipped along, his smile never leaving his face, his skin so fair and flawless, his festival outfit he wore too, made him look breathtaking and beautiful. It was a blue long-sleeved shirt with white intricate designs embroidered on it, the sleeves flared out like wings, and the shirt was tucked into a pair of neat sleek black trousers. Lewyn was just so, beautiful. Arvis could not find any other word that described him so perfectly.

Lewyn stopped and put a hand on Arvis’ shoulder, holding his other hand. Arvis blinked and Lewyn just sighed, smiling fondly and guided him to put his hand on his waist. Arvis blushed deeply, surprised. Once they were situated correctly Lewyn continued dancing with him, Arvis trying his best to keep up with his fast movements. Twirling around and around, Arvis felt dizzy, could only keep his eyes locked with Lewyn’s emerald ones. They were light and so clear…He could gaze into them forever. Lewyn leaned in, brushing his nose against Arvis’. His eyes fluttered shut as Lewyn softly pressed his lips against his. It was slow, yet did not last very long, but a few seconds and Lewyn pulled back, their faces still mere inches apart. He smiled at him and Arvis blinked, feeling dazed already from the contact, he blushed and shyly smiled back.

“I love you so much Arvis…” Lewyn whispered.

“Are you mad? I love _you_ so much…” Arvis grumbled, blushing even more. Lewyn giggled, leaning in to kiss him again. Arvis dropped his hold on Lewyn to wrap his arms securely around him, bringing him closer. Lewyn smiled into the kiss, chuckling. Pulling back Lewyn buried his face into Arvis’ neck, nuzzling him. Arvis rested his cheek against Lewyn’s soft green hair, swaying side to side with him. Yes, this was just perfect, absolute bliss. He never felt happier.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was as cute as I intended!! I love them being happy together~
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


End file.
